


Il Tassello Mancante

by Bianco_Distopico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Derek Hale, Dark Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Demon Wolf Scott, Dom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dubious Consent, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, Or until the end, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Has a Big Dick, Scott is the son of Deucalion, Sub Derek Hale, manipulative Scott McCall
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianco_Distopico/pseuds/Bianco_Distopico
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Kudos: 8





	Il Tassello Mancante

Sin da quando Peter cercava di usare Melissa per raggiungere il figlio, Derek aveva notato ci fosse qualcosa di strano in Scott. Soprattutto ora, quando la loro faida era arrivata a livelli incredibili. Come riusciva un ragazzo, un lupo appena trasformato, ad essere in grado di resistere al bisogno di avere un branco? Perché non riusciva a capire che Gerard e il suo clan li avrebbero fatti fuori tutti? Ma soprattutto, perché continuava a vedere Allison, nonostante le sue numerose minacce?

Derek iniziò ad essere incazzato, qualcosa dentro di lui gli causava un leggero fastidio. Quando spiava Scott, insieme alla figlia degli Argents, non poté fare altro che ringhiare. Allison, non sembrava essere niente come la zia pazza psicopatica, sì certo un po' volubile, ma pur sempre una brava ragazza, finché non si incazzava. Qualcosa in lui voleva allontanarla da Scott, quel qualcosa voleva prendere l'adolescente, reclamarlo, tenerselo per sé e privare tutto e tutti della sua presenza.

Gerard era appena arrivato in città e il neo-alpha aveva bisogno di un branco per poterlo sconfiggere. Derek aveva bisogno di un branco da poter guidare, un branco che lo rafforzasse e che gli permettesse di poter ritrovare quella sensazione di appartenenza, che non riusciva a colmare dall'incendio di casa Hale.  
Così, prima di uccidere Peter, gli venne una scintilla in testa. Se Scott non voleva unirsi al suo branco, allora gli avrebbe dimostrato quanto fosse bello a iniziare a farlo. 

Dunque un giorno, Derek trovò ragazzi, studenti, che avevano qualcosa in comune con l'alpha, ossia quella mancanza di senso d'appartenenza e cercando, trovò i candidati adatti.  
Per primo morse Isaac al cimitero. Il ragazzo era lasciato a badare a sé, suo padre era uno stronzo abusivo, sua madre era morta in un incidente e suo fratello maggiore era un marine misteriosamente scomparso, quindi per queste ragioni, era il candidato ideale. Era sicuro che non avrebbe mai provato ad abbandonarlo come fece Scott con lui.

Poi vide Erika. Una ragazza che soffriva di epilessia sin da piccola. Quel giorno, quando la trovò, mentre si stava arrampicando sulla parete, ebbe un attacco di panico, iniziò ad iperventilare e a piangere. Il coach le disse di lasciarsi andare e scendere grazie alla corda che la teneva, facendolo si sentì estremamente umiliata. Così più tardi quella giornata, lei tornò e provò a riscalarla e scivolò, cadendo senza corda questa volta. Scott arrivò a salvarla in tempo e la portò in ospedale, dove Derek le offrì il morso, offrendo anche una cura per la sua epilessia e per gli attacchi di panico. Ovviamente le raccontò anche dei cacciatori, ma lei accettò comunque.

Così il neo-branco Hale era composto da tre lupi mannari: l'alpha Derek, Isaac il primo beta, Erika l'ultima beta aggiunta. Ben presto anche Scott si sarebbe convinto ad unirsi e Derek non aspettava altro che l'arrivo di quel giorno.

Dopo circa una settimana di ricerche, Isaac venne in aiuto di Derek, suggerendo Boyd.  
Boyd era un ragazzo timido, che non riusciva a stringere amicizia molto facilmente. Isaac raccontò che era solito sedersi da solo a mensa, lontano da tutto e tutti. Così una sera lo trovò e gli offrì il morso. Boyd sembrò ragionare sull'offerta. E gli disse, in caso di accettazione dell'offerta, di riferirlo a Isaac o Erika e l'alpha l'avrebbe trovato.

Boyd, come gli altri due, accettò l'offerta e così Derek, la sera successiva, lo andò a trovare alla pista di ghiaccio.  
In lontananza vide Scott al suo interno e facendosi seguire dai due beta, entrò.  
Scott stava parlando con Boyd, cercando di dissuaderlo dall'unirsi al branco di Derek.

"Boyd, Derek non è una brava persona! Ti sta usando solo per incrementare la sua forza! Puoi avere amici migliori di lui" disse Scott, parlando al ragazzo dalla carnagione scura.

Improvvisamente si sentì una voce provenire da dietro il ragazzo dalla carnagione olivastra "Davvero Scott?" Derek entrò sulla zona di ghiaccio, insieme ai due beta neo-trasformati.  
"Avanti... avertili dei cacciatori, racconta di come rischierebbero di morire, se anche una sola cosa va storta. Se Gerard dovesse scoprire di uno di noi, siamo morti. Lui ti conosce Derek. E quanto pensi ci metta per trovare loro?" Chiese Scott.  
"Appunto. Conosce me, non loro. Gli ho parlato dei cacciatori sin da prima del morso e hanno comunque accettato. Dimmi Erika... com'è stata la tua vita da quando ti ho morso?" Chiede Derek, continuando a fissare Scott, mentre indicava la ragazza bionda. "Nuova. Mi sono sentita rinata e da ragazza invisibile sono diventata la ragazza che tutti guardano." Disse Erika, emettendo un ruggito.  
"Isaac?" L'alpha chiamò il primo beta. "Decisamente migliore rispetto a prima" rispose il beta in maniera secca.  
"Non è leale" disse Scott, "Allora torna a casa Scott" disse, sorridendo.  
"No... non hai capito. Non è leale per loro." Disse.

Derek fece cenno a Erika e Isaac. I due beta avanzarono verso Scott, correndo.  
Erika saltò e Isaac corse, ma Scott rispose e prendendoli per il collo, lì tirò via  
Scott si girò verso Boyd e guardandolo, chiese  
"Se vuoi prendere il morso fallo pure ora..."

Scott si fece da parte, permettendo a Derek di passare. Derek, camminando per raggiungere Boyd, lo guardò con aria sospetta.  
"Erika. Isaac. Fermi dove siete" ordinò Derek ai due beta.  
Derek fece uscire il lupo e con le zanne morse Boyd, trasmettendogli il gene licantropo.

Una volta finito il processo, Boyd svenne, permettendo al suo corpo di mutare. Derek si girò verso Scott e guardandolo, chiese "Perché mi hai lasciato morderlo? Pensavo volessi evitare che lo facessi?".  
In un battito d'occhio, Scott, dall'altra parte della pista, si ritrovò davanti a Derek e ringhiando, con voce incredibilmente sinistra, disse "Volevo farti gustare l'ultima volta. Una volta che avrò finito con te, potrai dire addio alla tua cara scintilla".  
Scott diede un pugno a Derek, facendolo arrivare a schiantarsi contro le pareti del bordo.  
"Davvero un bel colpo, Scott." Disse Derek, rialzandosi.  
Derek si rialzò e colpendolo, lo mando a terra.  
Prima una testata sul naso, poi un pugno sullo stomaco e uno sul naso. Poi sferrò un pugno sulla mascella e un altro sullo stomaco, quando Scott ne restituì uno in piena faccia. L'alpha iniziò a sferrare una serie di pugni in faccia a Scott, che crollò e cadde a terra sanguinante.

Nonostante l'avesse picchiato a sangue, Derek sentì comunque quell'odore di appagamento provenire da Scott, lasciando chiedersi cosa ci fosse di strano. Sentiva che la sua visione della situazione era chiaramente ristretta, qualche tassello non combaciava con il suo posto.  
Così il turbato Derek lasciò Scott a terra e prendendo il corpo di Boyd privo di sensi, uscì dalla pista, seguito dai suoi beta.

_______________Salto di tempo_______________  
Quella sera, dopo aver finito la sessione giornaliera di allenamento con Isaac, Erika e il nuovo arrivato, Derek sentì una strana sensazione. Come se fosse osservato.  
Girandosi a controllare in giro per la stazione metropolitana abbandonata, scrutando ogni minimo punto oscurato dall'ombra, scrollò le spalle e provò a smettere di pensarci.

Ma improvvisamente, da un punto impreciso della stanza, si udì una risata sinistra che si propagava per l'aria. "Scott... dove sei? Pensavo che ne avessi prese abbastanza oggi alla pista di ghiaccio" disse, girandosi su sé stesso.  
"Ovvio che no..." la voce di Scott smise di rimbombare e Derek riuscì a scoprire da dove provenisse. "Cucù..." esclamò Scott, con un ghigno sul volto.  
"Sai Derek..." disse Scott, prendendolo per il collo e sollevandolo "Non sono così ingenuo e innocente come pensi. So quali siano le vere intenzioni dietro al loro reclutamento." Derek provò a sferrare una ginocchiata, ma Scott bloccò il colpo con la mano libera. "Non so cosa intendi" parlò Derek con difficoltà. "Oh davvero? Pensi che non riesca a vedere la tua gelosia nei confronti di Allison?" Derek spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. "Pensi che non sappia dei tuoi inutili tentativi di farmi ingelosire o di provare a farmi sottomettere da te?" Ringhiò Scott.  
Scott strinse il collo di Derek causandogli dolore e incapacità di respirare. "Che cosa vuoi?" Chiese Derek, sospeso in aria. "Lo vedrai." Disse, con voce calma e sinistra.

Derek venne lasciato andare e si allontanò abbastanza dal ragazzo dalla pelle olivastra da poter respirare. Scott sembrò non interessarsi al rimanere distante e in un battito d'occhio, si presentò davanti a Derek, stringendolo contro il muro. "Derek... pensavi davvero che non avessi notato già da tempo le tue vere intenzioni?" Chiese Scott, con voce dolce e gentile.  
Improvvisamente il ragazzo più giovane eliminò la distanza tra i due volti, facendo contatto con la bocca dell'alpha.  
"Che cosa..." Derek sembrò rilassari e Scott smise di premerlo contro il muro. "Sai Derek... c'è una cosa che non sai di me. Vuoi sapere perché non riesci a sottomettermi? Vuoi sapere perché riesco a tenerti testa e non lasciarmi controllare da te?" Sussurrò Scott. "Bene... ora vedrai come possiamo appartenere allo stesso branco"

Scott si staccò dal bacio e improvvisamente appoggiò la mano sul cazzo di Derek. "Ma che cazzo..." esclamò Derek incredulo. "Shhh... lo so che lo vuoi oppure ogni notte non ti toccheresti pensando a me." Rivelò Scott infilando la mano nei pantaloni dell'alpha.  
"Cazzo..." Derek sentì il sangue affluire nei vasi sanguigni del suo cazzo e pian piano lo sentì diventare duro. "Lascia che mi prenda cura di te" gli sussurrò Scott in un orecchio, strappando i jeans di Derek. "Ma che diamine... i miei pantaloni!" Esclamò Derek incazzato.  
Scott lasciò andare Derek e lo spinse ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lui. "Succhia!" Gli venne ordinato, mentre una mano venne messa dietro la sua testa.  
Derek non capì, perché non sentiva il bisogno da parte del lupo di far rispettare la gerarchia dei licantropi? Lui era l'alpha! Lui avrebbe dovuto dominarlo! Non Scott. Non il beta. Non lui.

"Non pensare troppo o ti farai male. Piuttosto... alzati!" Ringhiò Scott. Derek fece come gli venne detto, si alzò e non lottò quando Scott lo prende in braccio.  
Scott prese il suo cazzo e tirandolo fuori dai suoi pantaloni, lo mise perpendicolare al buco tra i glutei di Derek. "All'iniziò potrà far male... ma se ti rilassi, ti piacerà e il resto verrà da sé" disse Scott, avvertendolo.  
Scott lo penetrò, strappando dalla bocca di Derek un gemito. "Cazzo! Sei enorme"  
"Lo so, 10 pollici non è da tutti." Esclamò, ridendo. "Riesco a distinguere un culo vergine e il tuo... è il più vergine tra tutti. È così stretto e così inesperto. Non sei abituato ad avere qualcuno dentro di te e posso affermarlo con certezza. Non hai mai preso un cazzo in culo." Vero?" Chiese Scott, sogghignando. Derek si rifiutò di rispondere, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando l'artrito. "Non c'è bisogno di rispondere. Il tuo culo parla per te e da ciò che ho capito, sei sempre stato un dominante." Ordinò, muovendo i fianchi.  
"Ma oggi cambierà. Sarai la mia piccola e sporca puttana. Ti prenderò e ti legherò al letto, dove ti terrò aperto e pronto ogni sera per essere scopato da me" disse Scott. "Dopo questa sera, il sesso ti verrà rovinato. Nessun cazzo ti riempirà come il mio e ti sentirai tristemente vuoto."

Derek aprì gli occhi e vide il lupo di Scott uscire.  
Le sue iridi brillarono di rosso scuro e la parte bianca degli occhi divenne di un colore tenebroso. Derek vide Scott mordergli la spalla destra e guardando il suo riflesso nei vetri del treno abbandonato, vide i suoi occhi cambiare colore. Da rosso tornarono ad essere blu metallico. "Che cazzo! Scott! Che cazzo mi hai fatto?!" Urlò Derek.  
"Vedi caro Derek. ti sto per svelare il tassello mancante... Quando un demone lupo reclama e sottomette un alpha, lui assorbe la scintilla dell'alpha, facendolo arretrare allo stato di beta." Spiegò Scott all'ex-alpha.  
"Impossibile... l'unico lupo demone è-" affermò Derek, venendo interrotto da Scott. "Esatto"  
"E non è uno status ereditario" concluse Derek, "Ed è qui che ti sbagli. Vedi, lo status di demone lupo non si può trasmettere alla prole di due creature sovrannaturali, ma è ereditario, se uno dei due è un umano." Spiegò Scott a Derek.  
"E tutto questo significa che d'ora in poi tu mi apparerrai e così anche il tuo piccolo branco." Il mondo di Derek crollò di fronte a lui, come poteva essere stato ingannato in questo modo? Come poteva aver abbassato la guardia così facilmente? "Non preoccuparti non sei stato il primo a cadere vittima, ingannato da me. Ci sono molti altri, rimasti uccisi, ma a differenza loro, ti voglio vivo. E a proposito di Gerard. Non preoccuparti di quel vecchio sarà la sua stessa rovina e ben presto, quando il mio piano verrà portato a termine, avremo la nostra vendetta su Gerard e scoprirà anche una verità velenosa che lo lascerà paralizzato!" 

Detto ciò, Scott iniziò a emettere una sinistra risata malvagia. La sua voce iniziò a diventare sempre più grave fino a diventare qualcosa di demoniaco. Di colpo il fusto di Scott iniziò a ingrandirsi ed espandersi, così le sue spalle e i muscoli degli arti. Rivelando un enorme bestia, che iniziò a scoparlo fino a perdere i sensi e iniziare a vedere tutto nero.


End file.
